


Sketches

by HomemadeLemonade



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomemadeLemonade/pseuds/HomemadeLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The experiment continues in chapter 2, which reflects facets of our favourite saints and sinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow Burn

shouting  
swearing  
fuming  
frowning

pausing  
thinking  
trusting  
serving 

watching  
waiting  
yearning  
aching

daring  
risking  
hoping  
kissing

holding  
touching  
longing  
flushing

twining  
sighing  
climbing  
dying

waking  
breathing  
clasping  
needing

reeling  
yielding  
loving  
living


	2. Saints and Sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Laure001, who appreciates experimentation and constraints

operative  
obsessive

analyst  
assassin

vigilante  
voyeur

blackmailer  
brawler

strategist  
seductress 

manipulator  
marksman

confessor  
conspirator

persuader  
protector

addict  
abductor

murderer  
martyr

soldier  
survivor

parent  
pariah

target  
teacher

beacon  
believer

orphans  
others

loners  
lovers


End file.
